


Dark

by monyaka



Series: Femslash February 2020 [7]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020, Homura's POV, That's it, im tired and idk how to tag this so just.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monyaka/pseuds/monyaka
Summary: Day 7 of 29 : DarkHomura’s hair is dark, her expression dark, her soul darkest of all. The other magical girls sport brilliant and vibrant colours—pale blue, fierce scarlet, girlish pink—and she is deep violet.But she is the only one of them that is not in the dark.Homura, in an attempt to save Madoka's life, works to save Sayaka's first.
Relationships: Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Series: Femslash February 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619584
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sad that i couldn't write more for this... so i'm probably going to rework my prompts to include a sequel of some sort because i just.... aaaaaaaa

Homura’s hair is dark, her expression dark, her soul darkest of all. The other magical girls sport brilliant and vibrant colours—pale blue, fierce scarlet, girlish pink—and she is deep violet. 

But she is the only one of them that is not in the dark.

She is the only one who knows the truth of this world. The paladin locks eyes with her, and she can see the nerves splayed across her face in brilliant red. 

Her, and one other.

Nearly imperceptibly, Homura nods, and Kyoko lets out a steadying exhale before stepping into the fray.

—

The reasoning was simple. Homura had tried to save Madoka time and time again, and every time, she’s failed. She must alter her strategy, and should she fail this time, she will alter her strategy once more. There is no use repeating a timeline and hoping for circumstance to bring about change.

Sayaka Miki is important to Madoka. Should she refuse to give in to despair, perhaps Madoka’s life will follow suit. Perhaps, that time, Madoka won’t...

Homura clears her throat and focuses stone-cold eyes on the girl before her. Privately, she has always respected Kyoko. She is the only magical girl who fully understands the burden of her trade. She understands the importance of selfishness, and—if Homura is interpreting her countless sacrifices correctly—she understands the burden of love. 

Sayaka will not listen to Homura. She may listen to Kyoko.

Kyoko takes a pull from the straw. She swallows her mouthful of strawberry milkshake. Homura has ordered nothing to drink. She has found magical girls have no use for consumption, and thus has elected to veto it save for when she must keep up appearances.

That is not necessary here.

“So what you’re sayin’ is... something bad is gonna happen to Miki.” Kyoko sounds a little disbelieving, but a seriousness hangs about her, the likes of which imply that she is taking her seriously. But she will be suspicious, or at least pretend to be. “And how do you know that?”

Homura elects to keep her accomplice at least slightly in the dark. “Kamijou Kyousuke. The one Miki Sayaka has made her wish for.”

She sees recognition register in Kyoko’s eyes, even as much as she tries to hide it. There is no use hiding—Homura knows how her timeline goes. Or at least, she knows about her father, and she knows Kyoko would die for Sayaka. That alone is enough for her to reason that Kyoko will listen to even the most inane of requests.

“What about him?” She’s trying to sound unaffected. She fails. Nothing can escape Homura’s eye. 

The magical girl lifts her stoic gaze. Her fingers twitch despite her hands being firmly clasped in her lap. “He will be the key to Miki’s unraveling. She... She will die, indirectly, because of him.”

Kyoko’s brow furrows; she clicks her tongue and drinks more of her milkshake. “And what’m I supposed to do about that?”

“Give her someone else to live for.”

It was said so quickly, so resolutely, that the girl before her nearly chokes. “What?”

Homura stands, and the rustle of her skirts resounds in the silence between them. She eases out of the booth, elegance and grace personified. Transcended. Ascended. “Give her someone else to live for.”

She leaves the diner accompanied by the chime of bells. She has planted the seed, and it is up to Kyoko now to cultivate it.

And as Kyoko meets her gaze now, as she strides over to Sayaka, Homura merely has to stand aside and watch. Can she truly alter destiny? Or is Sayaka’s destiny— _ Homura’s _ destiny—to be shrouded in darkness forevermore?

Kyoko says something indistinct. A flush flowers across Sayaka’s cheeks. Her lips move— _ sure _ —and there’s a breathless sound, an eyes widening, before it’s all smothered by easy confidence and a bright grin.

Homura turns away to hide a blossoming smile. Perhaps this timeline will be the best one after all.


End file.
